Boy's Stuff
Warning*: this article contains some common and mild slang words so that it is a good resource for boys. When we use these words, it is so the article is more casual and the words are never to offend or insult. Overview Every boy's experience with puberty is different, however there are many things that are common in lots of boys. Everybody develops at different times and rates. The first sign in most boys is testicle (or balls/nuts) and penis (or wiener/dick) growth. At first, it is not may be very noticeable and can start anytime between ages 9 and 14. (11 or 12 is average, but any age is normal!) Your dick will start as small and skinny, but will eventually grow to somewhere between 3 and 6 inches long. It will become larger in girth too. Your balls will become somewhere around the size of grapes (maybe more, maybe less). You will begin getting erections (aka boners/hard-ons) more frequently around this time. The second change you may notice is pubic hair, which is hair above your dick. You will grow hair on your arms and legs. Sometime after this, you may notice hair growing under your arms (armpit hair). However, this may not grow for years in some boys! Your voice will begin getting lower at some point, too. You will begin getting more interested in other people, desiring romance and maybe even sex. Most boys attracted to girls, but some like other boys instead and some like both genders :) You will have growth spurts and get taller. Eventually you will be able to ejaculate (or cum) through wet dreams (see below in Erections and Ejaculations) or through masturbation. Basic For boys, there is not just one sign of puberty. There are things such as voice changes, hair growing, and muscles growing. These changes can happen at different times to different people. There is no set order. Muscles Boys get different muscles at different times. Some boys get chest muscles first, others get broad shoulders, others grow biceps. Remember that nobody is the same, and however you develop is perfectly normal. Body hair You will start growing hair on your face around the chin, on the cheeks, and above the lip (this eventually turns into facial hair). Hair will also begin to grow in your armpits. The first body hair you are likely to get is pubic hair (or pubes), which grows above your penis. Some boys get hair on their chest and some may get hair in and around their anus (butthole). Sweat You will start to sweat, because your body is telling you that your hot and so you want to cool down. Sweat is mostly water, but because it has some bacteria in it making it have an unpleasant odor. To mask this, you can use deodorant. Erections and Ejaculation Erections (also called stiffies, wood, boners and or hard-ons) can happen when the dick fills up with blood, and becomes hard. It can happen at any time, especially when you are horny (thinking about sex;fantasizing). When the penis becomes full of blood (erect), and is pleasured in sex or masturbation (or other stimulation), semen shoots from the end. This is ejaculation and it is perfectly normal. (The act is also called cumming, and the semen is also called cum.) This can even happen when you are sleeping. When this happens, it is usually called a wet dream (or nocturnal emission). This too is normal and happens to most boys. Don't worry if you don't get wet dreams; you might just not be ready to ejaculate yet or you may not need to in your sleep if you ejaculate in the day. For example, it is normal to masturbate and cum before bed and not have a wet dream that night. But if you do have wet dreams, this is your body's way of getting itself ready for becoming sexually active, and becoming ready to become a father. Category:Boy's Stuff